The wedding of Columbine and Gonff
by Brightpath2
Summary: While Martin was still unconscious and healing from his wounds after the battle at Kotir, Gonff and Columbine were married. Here are their thoughts just before, during, and after the ceremony. A requested one-shot for Thomas the Traveler


**This is the one-shot I wrote for Thomas the Traveler when he requested Gonff and Columbine's wedding. I hope you like it, even though weddings are not my strong suit. It sprung from the memory I have from the end of the book, when Gonff tells Martin that he and Columbine got married while he was healing.**

**:)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Mossflower, or any of the creatures living there. Except myself, because I live there, so . . . . ;)**

Columbine couldn't help but glance nervously towards the area where Martin had still not awoken. "Are you sure we should be doing this without him?" She asked quietly. "Wouldn't he want to be here with us?"

Goody Stickle chuckled. "Oh I'm sure he would my dear, but he will be happy for you and your Gonff all the same. The Abbess and I agree that he won't wake for another few days at least, but at least he is out of danger."

Columbine sighed. The moment Gonff had asked her if she would be his wife was now her most treasured memory, and yet she felt heartless now, as they were getting ready for the ceremony while his best friend lay wounded.

They hadn't even known if he would live until that very morning, the morning Gonff asked her.

She was very happy that he wished as she did, to be with him forever, but did he know what he was doing? Was he sure he wanted it to be this way?

"Come on my dear, my little Posy is so excited about getting to be the flower girl she is!" Goody said gently, her eyes sparkling. Columbine let the kindly hedgehog lead her towards where they were all gathering, trying to put Martin into the back of her mind.

It was the happiest day of her life, and she couldn't let anything mar that.

Gonff looked uncharacteristically serious when she saw him. He stood waiting for him, his fur clean and soft, his tail elegant, and knife at his side, gleaming.

Abbess Germaine stood next to him, and she smiled gently at Columbine, who smiled back. Abbess Germaine was her oldest friend, and once she had thought she might follow in her footsteps.

But no, her path was leading her elsewhere, she thought, looking back at Gonff.

Gonff watched as Columbine headed towards him, in the path that had been cleared specifically for her, the countless creatures of Mossflower, and the mice from the Abbey of Loamhedge on either side, watching as their mousethief and Columbine of Loamhedge were joined together.

Gonff had eyes for no one else. Columbine's fur seemed to sparkle as much as her eyes, and a wreath of flowers had been placed on her head, most likely by Posy Stickle, who was walking in front of Columbine, tossing petals in the air, beaming.

Columbine was looking at him to, and Gonff suddenly wondered if he looked alright. He'd cleaned himself up specifically for the occasion, because he wanted it to be the best day of Columbine's life, and it couldn't be if he was filthy.

As Columbine arrived, standing next to him, Gonff's worries faded away. She was smiling at him, and her eyes were so happy, that surely there was nothing that could possibly ruin it.

Even Martin's absence didn't sting so much, Gonff knew that it had been his choice to have the wedding now even though he friend was still recovering, but he knew that Martin wouldn't mind, as long as he and Columbine were happy.

And they were happy.

They held each other's paw throughout the ceremony, and when they were tied together (quite literally) they didn't mind at all.

They sat together as the feasts went on, and accepted all of the many well wishers, and the gifts, but they barely noticed, so happy were they.

Gonff and Columbine fell to sleep as the party dragged on, leaning against a pile of supplies that had been carried from Brockhall. When they were finally noticed, everyone went to bed, but not before noting that both young mice had smiles on their faces, and joy in their hearts.

For nothing could possibly ruin the wedding of Columbine of Loamhedge and Gonff the mousethief.

**It's not very long . . . oh well. Review, and tell me what you think!**


End file.
